


Incentive

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye enlists Ed's aid to get Roy to do some paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runefallstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Runefallstar).



> Written for Rune when she had to pull the hellish overtime. She requested food and paperwork, and smut if I could manage it. I couldn't, but I did manage teasing.

"Hawkeye asked me to bring you lunch," Ed said, holding up a well-laden tray with one hand and placing the other on the pile of paper on Roy's desk.

Roy looked up from buffing his watch, instantly wary. "That's very considerate of you, Fullmetal. You can just put the tray down--"

"She also asked me to make sure you sign this paperwork before you leave today." Ed sauntered --_sauntered_\-- over to a couch, sat down, and grabbed up an apple. "So sign already."

Roy opened his mouth. Ed took a bite. Chewed. Swallowed.

Roy started signing.


End file.
